We Are All Freaks Here
by LostBandit
Summary: The girls are no longer superheroes, but half animal half human and have to go to school with all the other hybrids that weren't turned back to normal. The ruffs have also appeared but they realize who the four new girls are while the puffs are completely oblivious to who the four masculine hybrids really are. After all the girls are still trying to find a a way back to normal
1. Chapter 1

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Do we have to blossom?" Bubbles questioned, her fluffy puppy tail swinging behind her. Bubbles was literally giving her the puppy dog face, without fail might I mention

"Yes Bubs, we have to go, it's our first day and we can't be late or skip." Blossom pointed her glare at Bunny and I.

Bunny giggled from where she sat on the couch, her bunny nose twitching with excitement but her ears where up and alert waiting for trouble to begin. Bunny was like a mixture I guess you could say, she was athletic like me, she wasn't book smart like blossom but street smart, very adorable and caught the eye of many boys just like bubbles. But she was her own person as well, she was mysterious and secretive especially when first meeting someone but after that she was hyper active and a typical fast rabbit. Bunny may not realize it now but because of the fact that she tends to be mysterious guys find her seductive and her violet electric eyes didn't help this matter, they seemed to draw men in.

Bubbles was always smiling and happy, but she never stopped caring for people. The part of her that wants to help people, to be wanted and needed grew up with her and became stronger as she got older. Her Labrador like tail flicked behind her every time she was excited or nervous but she was rarely nervous. Bubbles also attracted much of the male population of Townsville but that is expected after all she is blonde and cute.

Blossom was smart; maybe that's why she was fox because when she needed to be she's sly and quick always over thinking every step she takes and always showing people up. She definitely has the nerd population falling for her and this new school would be no different.

"Come along girls," Blossom slipped on her jacket fixing her long auburn hair and adjusting her red and white tipped ears.

"Why do we have to go to this school again," I complained, rolling my lime green eyes and twirling the tip of my tail and my finger around one another.

Blossom was getting frustrated and if we didn't cut it out she would be cutting one of us, not literally of course, well sometimes with Blossom I never know. "Because Buttercup, all the kids that could not be transferred back into their original form is being asked to go into a school so they can-"

"Be treated like monsters." Bunny hissed under her breath

Bubbles looked at her with sympathy; we all felt the same way as Bunny. Ever since mojo turned everyone under the age of 18 into our inner animal spirits people aren't the same. Of course some kids got turned back, they were the lucky ones to be honest. The rest of us have to go to some new type of school where we can't distract or bring back bad memories for the other students. But Blossom liked to cover it up like something else, like it was in our best interest, even though Bloss new that it was anything but the truth.

"No bunny, so we can learn in peace." Blossom patted Bunny's shoulder in attempt to sooth my youngest sister but it was no use. Bunny snorted in disbelief, we continued to walk along the path, getting a few stares and glares from normal people. All though we soon arrived at out new school, or our new nightmare, either way the next seven months are going to be hell.

* * *

**(Bunny's POV)**

If I wasn't such a scardy Bunny I would have ran already, no one could catch me anyways; I'm the fastest girl in this town. Sometimes I truly wonder if Blossom even cares about what I think, she only cares about Buttercup's because, BC might do something dangerously stupid and Bubbles is a crybaby when she gets frustrated and mad.

It didn't matter I never have anything good to say so I just stay quiet most of the time, that is unless it involves my wonderful bunny tail and ears along with what some would say an adorable little bunny rabbit nose. No one would dare say that to Buttercup because well…she would ripped them limb from limb literally her inner animal is a panther and those things are dangerous. You can tell when she's upset because her ears lean back against her head and her tail flicks restlessly behind her.

We arrived just in time; as soon as we stepped in school grounds the bell rang for us to get to class. I look at Bubbles, her puppy tail wagged excitedly behind her and her big blue eyes dilated with pure happiness, Buttercup and Blossom looked less excited, I could sense the danger and tension mixed in with all the students.

"I'll see you after school girls," Blossom brushed past Bubbles and turned to us "Be good, try not to kill anyone Buttercup." She warned, gleaming her brilliant pink eyes at us all

"I'll try not but no promises." Butter's chuckled, Bubbles then began to walk away

"I have art class, and I will see you at lunch hopefully." She smiled; she hugged Buttercup and then ran off to class

"I guess that leaves us." The corner of my mouth lifted a little as I looked at my older sister.

"Yup, guess we better get to gym class, that should be super fun, you get to beat everyone in running and I get to beat everyone in general." She stretched her arms up above her head.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked towards the gym, where everyone was starting to gather around two boys. Maybe they were new as well, whatever it didn't matter to me as long they didn't try bothering me or buttercup.

There were a few screams and shrieks of excitement and thrill from the girls surrounding the two. You could just barely make out the deep masculine voices being drowned out. "Girls, Girls," one of them spoke confidently "There is plenty of us to go around no need to squabble."

"What a bunch of asses," Buttercup walked up next to me, a scowl forming on her face. I could already tell what she was thinking, she was going to kick their butts when it came time, and she was going to with style.

We stood there in silence for a little while, just observing the situation. Taking in our environment we watched for the rest of the students gathering around the track.

"Those two go by Butch and Bandit," a small boy maybe about 13 years old walked up in between us, his fluffy squirrel like tail twitching nervously behind him, I didn't blame him, he was small compared to the rest of us older kids, why he was mixed in with us is beyond me. He had to be a freshman; there was no doubting it.

"Those names sound very familiar." Buttercup looked at the kid with interest "What do you know about them?" this couldn't be good, Buttercup was taking an interest in these two boys and that usually did not mean well.

"They've got two other brothers, Brick and Boomer," he looked at my sister his deep brown eyes darting nervously between buttercup and the boys, being careful they didn't hear him

"Anything else that we should know about?" I asked him, letting go of my ear, he turned to me, tension building in his body like he was getting ready to run, this kid was a mess, no wonder is inner animal was a squirrel.

"Just don't get on their bad sides, including Brick and Boomer, oh and if they flirt with you, walk away and ignore them." He smiled a little and relaxed "all four of them are players, especially Butch and Bandit, but with them you might to try different tactics because when they've got an eye on you there is no way to shake them."

"I'm sure we can deal with them, isn't that right Bunny?" Buttercup chuckled and walked to the girls changing rooms to get ready. I huffed a breath and walked after her

"Wait!" squirrel boy called after me "I'm Mykal." I smiled at him whilst he shook my hand

"I'm Bunny, and my sister is Buttercup; it was very nice to meet you."

After changing I stepped onto the track surface where we would be having our first gym class, looking around there was many different types of animals and even the occasional insect or two. Buttercup was across the field talking to some girl, a tiger by the looks of the orange tail, striped with black and even a little hint of white.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area for Mykal, but I couldn't find him anywhere, maybe he wasn't in this class with me, maybe he had just been passing by on the way to class. Either way I was stuck here by myself seeing as Buttercup was already making a friend, which was unusual she usually took longer than this. But the Gym teacher called us all over into one big circle. Where he just had to point out Buttercup and I to everyone.

"What are your names girls?" He asked his left hand around my shoulder and right around Buttercup's. His Name was Mr. Payne, but by his chubby figure and big brown eyes, a mouse was scarier and there were a few in this class.

"Buttercup," My sister spoke confidently I however crossed my arms over my chest and hissed my name out

"Well Bunny, doesn't that just fit." He tapped his finger on my nose and twirled his fingers through my whiskers. Everyone laughed, Including Butch and Bandit, all though by the looks of it, Bandit's name fit him as well, he had the dark furred tail with black rings trailed down to the tip and the dark marks under his eyes suggested he was a raccoon, the bandit of the animal world.

Mr. Payne continued talking "Why don't you girls tell us something about yourself?" he smiled at us both

"What is this English class?" Buttercup asked

Mr. Payne chuckled "Feisty little cat I see we have here." he ruffled her hair. Okay clearly this guy liked invading personal space and I could not deal with that

"I'm not a cat," Buttercup hissed "I'm a panther, thank you." She looked at me, with disgust and annoyance filling her eyes

I shrugged, everyone stared at her, she was uncomfortable and if it didn't stop she would claw some one's eyes out. Taking a deep breath in I spoke "I like running," and the eyes turned to me

"Well that's amazing!" Mr. Payne did some type of squeal that should not be able to come from a man's voice "We don't have many runners in this school, Bandit being a member to the one small group of runners."

I looked at Bandit he smirked. The look in his eyes almost made it look like he was silently judging me, picking me out as his dinner; I was his new victim…

Mykal was right, just ignore him…not that simple, his eyes were like a magnet to me, they the deepest of pure violet and absolutely beautiful.

"Well maybe, I'll have to help her around." Bandit smiled, and all the guys in the crowd "oooooed" apparently I wasn't the only one noticing I was his new interest. Some of the girls hissed under their breaths at me, silently cursing me out, one in particular caught my eye. A bigger girl, who clearly thought everything bigger was better except her clothes, her hair was big, her eyes where big, her teeth where, big, her jewelry was big, her butt and boobs where big, but the clothes she wore barley covered anything, and I'm pretty sure she isn't wearing a bra.

How wonderful, I've already got a hormonal perv chasing after me and the queen Kitty of the school now despised me. Buttercup realized it as well, I could see the sympathy and thanks in her eyes, but she owed me…big time.

* * *

**(Buttercup's POV)**

That bastard is not showing my sister anywhere, that'll be the last thing he does. So far his brother, Butch I believe it was, hasn't uttered a word. This Bandit kid on the other hand, he's soaking in the attention every girl is giving him, even Mr. Payne was taking an interest in him. Butch, he just stood there, watching, watching his brother enjoy the graveling girls, watching Bunny squirm under Bandit's gaze, and watching me.

Butch looked strong, what looked like a horse tailed swung behind him in amusement. Meaning he must be strong, he's got the build of a horse, muscular, tall, and athletic. This guy was easy to read; his arms crossed over his chest suggesting he thought highly of himself, his smirk indicating his lack of caring for anything but himself, and I could just feel the arrogance radiating off of him. It was like a beacon to others just like him: selfish, wild, and just plan ignorant.

Mr. Payne questioned a few other students, we then did a few stretching exercises. His fat stomach bouncing with every step he took, his short stubby little legs actually moved quicker than I thought.

"How does kick ball sound?" he glanced around, no one gave any objections, well except some fat looking cat over in the corner with her little minions. Just by looking at her I could tell she was what most would call a slut.

The teams were separated into two teams of 15 students, I was put on a team with Butch and Bandit was with Bunny on the separate team, which seemed a little fixed if you asked me. "Alright let's get our first kicker up," he chuckled making the skin under his chin wiggle excitedly.

Leigh stepped to the plate; she was the tiger I was talking to earlier before we actually had to do anything. The pitcher was a boy who took the shape of a snake; his upper lip couldn't cover the two fangs that protruded from the top of his mouth. He hissed at Leigh, spitting in her direction; cobra…there was no doubting it from the design that formed on the back of his neck right below his hairline.

"Jayce," a muffled voice whispered into my ear, his lips brushed against my skin "The cobra, his name is Jayce." The strong scent of cinnamon mixed with the wilderness hit my nose. It wasn't that bad, in fact it was actually quite nice. Turning to my right I find Butch very close to me, like Mr. Payne this guy didn't know what personal space was.

"Gee thanks, can you back away from me now?" I scowled into his forest green eyes, bad idea. I was trapped there; they were so beautiful, so wild and free spirited. Definitely a horse, there's nothing else this boy could be.

"Sure thing baby doll," he backed away leaving the lingering smell of his cologne, but thankfully breaking his eyes from mine, releasing me from the grip he held.

"Don't call me that," I turned back around hoping he would take that as an invitation to leave.

"Why not, I like it" apparently he didn't get the memo; he chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Listen," I was not going to take any of his crap and he needed to know that "I get it, around here your some big preppy guy that all the girls fall for, just one sweep of that gaze you have and they melt in your hands, all the dudes look up to you like a god for all men. I on the other hand don't give a shit about you or your brothers so just leave me alone and tell you brother over there to keep it in his pants and away from my sister." He nodded his head as though he understood, but I got the feeling this was not over, not at all and that I would be seeing him very soon.

"And what if I don't?" his lips grazed my ear, once again sending shivers through my body right down my spine

"You're gonna regret it," I hissed back, but he didn't back off not the slightest

"You know I like a challenge, especially a feisty one with a nice ass." His placed his hand on my butt and squeezed.

Turning around I went to grab his throat, but Mr. Payne yelled for my team to go into the outfield…that bastard just got lucky. I stomped over to right field knowing I wouldn't have to do much out there; Butch took the job of Pitcher.

Bunny stepped up to the plate, Bandit eyeing her up as though she was just some new toy for his collection. It killed me the way Butch turned around at me; he winked at me, faced back towards home plate and rolled the ball.

Bunny kicked the ball; because of our super strength from being ex-superheroes all she had to do was tap it and the ball went flying over everyone's heads. It was a homerun, shocking. Mr. Payne's jaw dropped, "H-how…." He rubbed his temples "I knew I shouldn't have given up alcohol."

Bunny smirked, and took her proud time walking around all the bases. All the girls were envious of the attention she was already getting from Bandit but now she had caught the eye of every guy in the class. Speaking of, even Butch and Bandit seemed impressed. They both just gave each other a look, both thinking the same thing; something I couldn't figure out.

I just simply laughed at my sister, the way she blew her bangs out of her eyes as she stepped over home plate. Unfortunately I caught the glint in Bandit's eyes; he was not going to be shown up by a girl, especially a new girl whose inner animal was a Bunny.

"Are your legs as good as your sisters" that same smell drifted around me, his body extremely close to mine "Obviously they aren't as long, but hey you never know." He ran his fingers through my hair taking an extra second to go over the fur on my ears

"Go to hell," I tried to walk away but he held on to my waist.

"You know baby doll I never got your name." his lips pressed against my jaw, I'm not sure why he thinks molesting me is going to get me to like him, in fact I hate him more than I did before…He needs to get freaking lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! so here is the second chapter and i hope you enjoy very much**

* * *

**(Bubbles POV)**

It wasn't long before I was able to find my way to the art room; the room was located right in the middle of the school practically.

I was excited for this class; art was something I excelled at, and it gave me piece of mind when I needed it most. My sisters dabbled a little but drawing, painting, sculpting, are all things I considered my own because I was, not to be self-centered, but I was really good. We all have our own abilities that we consider our own, and art was most definitely mine.

The art room wasn't big, however it wasn't small either; it was about the size of any other classroom in the school. The desks were able to hold 2 students each, meaning we would most likely be partnered up. The desks were in two rows with 5 in each row.

There were a few students in the room already, and it didn't seem as though they noticed me at all. Feeling that I wasn't exactly appreciated in their conversation I went to sit in the back corner where I could see out of the windows. I could see the gym class, oh look there's bunny and buttercup.

My sisters were talking with a very small boy, while everyone else was gathered in a large group. Where was the teacher?

As more students filled into the room, I started observing them, taking in their appearances, seeing as there are some students I may want to stay away from. Fortunately their inner animal can give away their personality. For example, spider boy in the back very back row, on the other side of the room from me, I may want to be careful with him.

Maybe the blonde boy sitting a seat in front of me, it seems he has a dog like tail, sort of like mine except the fur is textured differently, and it's pure white. Maybe he's a Siberian husky. Should I try talking to him? Should I risk it? Maybe I should wait until the teacher introduces me as the new kid. He's sitting by himself though; if I were going to try and talk to him this would be the time.

Sighing softly, I reach my hand out to tap his shoulder. However before my fingers got the chance to reach him, he turned around. His mouth was open like he was going to say something possibly. He noticed my hand, closed his mouth and smiled slightly.

"Did you want something?" he chuckled as I retracted my hand.

"No, no I was just..." what do you say! He's cute! Say something! "I'm new here and I…never mind" my cheeks got faintly warm, and I would bet money on it that they were red.

"New girl huh?" he smiled "well new girl, can I borrow a pencil?"

Way to ruin the moment cute blonde boy. A pencil, seriously, I sighed "yes, just one second." I dug through my pencil case, finding a freshly sharpened pencil and handed it to him.

"Thanks," he turned back to his desk, then back around " So what are supposed to be?"

Looking up at him, I smiled slightly; glad that he wanted to continue a conversation "I'm a Labrador!" giggling I asked what he was

"Me? I'm a big bad wolf" he smirked, a wolf huh? I was a little off with the husky guess. "My name is also Boomer, by the way"

Boomer? That sounded so familiar, where have I heard that name before? "I'm Bubbles; have we met before?" He was about to answer me when the teacher walked in.

She was a tall thin woman with short blonde hair that looked dyed. "Hello class, today we have a new student, Miss Bubbles Utonium." She gestured to me with her hand and asked for me to stand. I did as was told and stood from my seat so the other kids could get a better view of me.

I sat back down and she continued on "some of you may know her has one member of the famous powerpuff girls; please be kind to Bubbles and her sisters."

The teacher droned on about the assignment that was due, but that she would come back and help me once she got everyone else settled. I didn't mind; I got to listen in on some of the other conversations. Perks to being super powered and having the hearing abilities of a dog. A few of the girls deemed it was my fault along with my sisters that they all had tails, furry ear, or various other appendages that were not normal to a human. Some took up for us, others just agreed with the accuser.

I was listening to spider boy on the other side of the room; he was talking to a few other boys. "Did you see the rack on that girl." He whispered, his friends nodded approvingly "All four of them are like that"

One of the others spoke "tell me about it, did you get a look at her ass though, sweet Jesus!" I sighed at their conversation and rolled my eyes, boys. How vulgar some of them could be, and it's completely unnecessary too.

"Alright Miss Bubbles" the teacher walked over to me and sat in the empty seat next to me "My name is Mrs. Davis, right now the other students are working on portraits of family members. They've all brought in pictures to base their masterpieces off of. Now I don't know what skills you posses so it's up to you, you can either start today and try and do it from memory or start tomorrow when you bring in a photo."

I thought for a minute, if I started tomorrow I could relax today, but I would really like to prove my abilities to Mrs. Davis. "I'll start today." I smiled

She laughed slightly "alright Bubbles, if you'll follow me I'll show you where all the tools and such are."

* * *

**(Blossom's POV)**

I could do science; in fact it's my favorite subject, but first thing in the morning, really. Why?

Walking through the halls I received many catcalls, whistles, winks, and anything else that proved that high school boys only had one thing on their mind, sex.

I dint want to be here anymore than my sisters but I couldn't let them know that, I'm the leader, if they know I don't want to be here they'll do something stupid. This school is what is best for us, so the town hall says anyways.

Stepping into the science lab was like a breath of fresh air; I was surrounded but hundreds and hundreds of unknown people. Although it did seem to me that I was the last to arrive to my class, the teacher was standing at his desk. He smiled brightly at me "Ah yes, the new girl. Blossom Utonium, is it?" he questioned

"Yes sir, it is." I smiled and shook his hand. The class watched us, most of them forming thoughts about me being a teacher's pet.

"Good, good" he sat at his desk "there is an open seat next to Brick back there, the red head who has is headphones in when he isn't supposed to" the teacher gave Brick this look of annoyance, but the boy just simply nodded his head up, showing he noticed the man but had no interest in doing what he was told. I rolled my eyes at the red heads ignorance; he must do awful in the class.

I walked to the seat that was pointed out to me; I sat my things down and got out my notebook and two pencils. I felt eyes on me, I turned to my right and there was Brick. Staring at me like I was some puzzle to be figured out

"What's with the bow?" he questioned me "are you like 5 or something" I simply looked at him, no response; I refused to give him any satisfaction at irritating me. "No seriously pinky, at least wear a ribbon if you gotta but a bow?"

I rolled my eyes at him "You're one to talk, what's with the baseball cap on backwards? This isn't the 90's hun." A boy sitting in front of us chuckled; he had the tail of a beaver and the teeth to match.

"Shut up Mitch!" Brick growled like a lion. A lion huh? The tan rounded ears, the fluffy red hair, which I assumed was his 'mane' and the little lion tail.

Mitch turned around to me "Hi Blossom, it's been awhile. How's Buttercup doing?" Mitch went to elementary and middle school with us, before the hybrid incident. Him and Buttercup were really close friends and then we got to busy dealing with trying to prevent mojo from turning us into animals that they sort of split apart slightly.

"Oh she's still Buttercup" I laughed "still getting into trouble, like always" he chuckled and turned back around to face the board.

"So, what are you?" Brick leaned over and half whispered seeing as the teacher was instructing at the front of the classroom

"I'm trying to listen Brick, it's my first day, and I'd prefer not to miss any of the material." I scolded him

"Please, you're Blossom Utonium, leader to the powerpuff girls, we both know you already know everything this man could teach us plus more." I simply looked over at him

"I'm a fox." Was all I said, but Brick was right, I did know everything that the instructor could teach me so what was the point in listening, especially on the first day. "What are you?" I said dully, not wanting him to think I agreed with his antics

"Like you couldn't guess" he smirked

"Like you couldn't guess what I am," I retorted

"Touché my lovely" he said charmingly

Brick finally decided to leave me alone and faced the board, but not with out his earphones being stuck in his ears. My God, what kind of place have I been placed in? This is dreadful, absolutely dreadful.

(Hour later)

The class passed by very slowly. The teacher was discussing bacteria and viruses, I knew everything you could possibly know on the subject, and even caught a few of the teachers mistakes, but I wasn't going to embarrass him and tell him in front of the class. Instead I waited until the bell rang and politely told him when everyone had gone for second period.

I left shortly after our talk; he was a very kind and understanding man. His name is Mr. Marshall. I can tell I'm going to like him very much.

As I was walking through the hall I was looking at my schedule to see where my next classroom was: AP psychology. As I walked into the room I was very happy to see some familiar faces. All of my sisters where in this class, how exciting, however so was Brick. He was sitting with 3 other boys; they all had the same jawline and muscular toned bodies, the same nose and smile. They had to be brothers, however other than similarities that had nothing else in common. One had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had black hair and green eyes, and the third boy had brown hair and purple eyes. Why is it they seem so familiar, where have I seen them?

"Blossom!" Bubbles called for me to sit next to her, Bunny sat right behind her and Buttercup sat in the seat behind me and next to Bunny.

I wasted no time, I was very curious about the boys in the opposite corner from my sisters and I. "Did you guys happen to have and classes with those boys over there?" I asked my siblings

"Unfortunately" Buttercup groaned loudly

"Both the purple one and the green one, Bandit and Butch, are in our gym class" Bunny explained

"Boomer, the blue one has art with me, he's very sweet but kind of strange" Bubbles continued on "he seems very familiar, like I've seen him somewhere else, and I tried asking him but the teacher started talking"

"They seem very familiar to me as well but I cant think of where I've seen them before." I huffed and leaned back in my seat.

* * *

**(Brick's POV)**

"So when do you think they'll figure it out?" Butch questioned

"Bubbles tried asking me this morning but Mrs. Davis started class before I could answer her." Boomer explained, "So she definitely knows something is up."

"I don't even think Bunny or Buttercup expect anything, Buttercup is to involved in not wanting to be here that she wouldn't notice if I spelled it out for her" Butch chuckled

"I don't know how to take Bunny, she acts like she doesn't want the attention but sometimes it seems she does. She's quick, on her feet and in her mind. I can't believe she hasn't put the pieces together. If Bugs bunny was a real person, Bunny would be him, just slightly more mysterious and secretive." Bandit tried to work out his complicated counterpart not to no avail

"Blossom, she may not have voiced it to me, but I can see it in her eyes, she knows who we are, she knows we are familiar to her, but she hasn't placed it completely together though." I spoke to my brothers "But they'll figure it out in time, I have no doubt."

"They may need a little push in the right direction." Butch offered

"No, let them figure it out" I told my brothers sternly "I don't want them to know who we are to early, if they find out to soon, before we can prove we aren't evil, they'll never give us a chance to prove it.

* * *

**So that is the ending, i hope you enjoyed. I am an improving author, so i a getting better the more i write so bare with me please.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated so don't be shy, please. **

**Next time hopefully, if you would like, there will be more from the boys POV **


	3. Chapter 3

(Bandit's POV)

I watched as the teacher introduced all 4 of the puffs, starting with Blossom and ending with Buttercup. I paid extra attention when she mentioned Bunny, noticing my counterpart's reaction to everyone's attention. She seemed to shrink away at first but as she got used to the spot light, she became relaxed.

When things got settled down, the teacher continued with her instructions, explaining how we would start learning about memories and that we were to start with a project.

The teacher paired us up; I got stuck with Buttercup for the damned thing. Heaven knows that woman already hates my guts, the last thing I need is to be paired with her. Brick was with bossy Blossy, I couldn't help but laugh, how perfect was it that leader boy and leader girl got paired together. Butch has to work with Bubbles, that should totally be interesting, can't wait to hear all about it. Finally, poor Boom is with Bunny for this project.

It only maid sense our partners, I mean it's not like we are in some story where we are ironically paired with our counterparts. That would make things to easy anyways, and honestly lets face it, if any of us got paired with said counterparts, none of the work would get done, well maybe for Brick and Blossom, and that's a maybe. We would all be to busy arguing and teasing one another; the project would never be done.

The project was over the span of 5 weeks. We had to get together once a week, and we had to make sure it was the same day each week. The first day, we have to talk and get to know one another, duh, but we have to make sure we slip in a compliment. Then the next time said group comes together we have to state if we remember the compliment, then repeat the process with something different each week. Like, something specific about our pasts one week, the next is something we love and the week after is something we hate. After all of this we have to state which specific detail about the other we remember the best and which we remember the least along with other questions that must be filled out.

Do you see where this has the potential to go wrong? Because I do, my brothers and I all see the potential disaster during this. Right now we prefer the girls not remember us, for reasons that are hard to explain. However, to put it simply, we aren't the same kids we used to be, a lot has changed; we've changed.

Enough with the mushy stuff, huh? The teach let us go free to discuss things with our partners.

Buttercup sat stubbornly in her chair, I chuckled under my breath a long with a few cuss words, but you know, minor details, am I right? Rolling my eyes I stood from my seat giving it to Blossom so she could discuss with Brick.

Making sure to you use the opportunity I had right in front of me, I took Blossom's hand in mine.

"What beauty and grace Mon amour (My love)," bringing her soft hand to my lips I kissed it and then gave it back to her "I'll see ya around red." Winking I walked over to my new seat, not before noticing the glare I received from both my ginger brother and the seething green-eyed girl I would be working with.

"So" I sat down, but before I could say anymore, the green-eyed beauty stopped me in my tracks

"Listen here, Bandit was it?" she asked, I nodded a yes to her, taken back by her sudden forwardness "I've only been at this school for almost 3 hours and I already know more about you and that Butch boy than I care to know." She breathed in before continuing her rant "I saw what you did to both of my sisters, Bunny outside during gym, and Blossom just now, so if you think you're going to be able to get to me as easily as you did them, you are seriously mistaken."

I looked at her for a bit "So…." I smiled "what days do you wanna meet on?"

She frowned frustrated "Did you hear any of what I just said?"  
"Of course I did," I opened my notebook "I was thinking Thursdays because I have Cross Country on Mondays, and then I go to the gym on Tuesdays, and then Wednesdays are my relaxation day, ya feel? And then Friday obviously we cant because that's party night, and then Saturdays I usually have a date and then I guess we could also do Sunday, I just prefer not to."

Buttercup looked at me the same way Butch does when he finds used condoms on the floor, I don't know why he always thinks they're mine, sometimes they are Brick's or Boomer's, mainly mine, but not always. Point is she didn't look happy.

"Yes, yes I get it sweat-heart, you're a tough cookie, gotcha, no touching the panther." I said rolling my eyes, then perking up "But how bout' the blonde sister of yours? She single?"

Buttercup growled very loudly, enough to draw the attention of classmates next to us, but not the teacher. Buttercup's ears lay back against her head, and her tail twitch angrily. I put my hands up, being a raccoon meant I knew how to survive and, therefore I knew not to push this kitty cat anymore

"Alright I get it, all Utonium sisters off limits" I put my hands down "I read ya loud and clear, besides I already got permanent black eyes, I don't need them to look any worse than they already do."

"Obviously they don't look to bad if you got every bitch around this dump falling for you." She huffed

I smiled "was that a compliment?"

She stuck her nose in the air and folded her arms across her chest, I chuckled to myself "Well cutie, you've got really pretty eyes yourself."

Rolling her eyes she spoke again "Thursdays are fine."

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long, high school has me very busy at the moment. Also, sorry for the short chaptered, I was gonna add Bubbles and Butch's meeting, but I think I'll save that one for another day where I have time to spend on it. Also, no worries, this story will be the original pairings, such as redXred, BlueXBlue, GreenXGreen, and PurpleXPurple, i just wanted to mix things up with this project and bring the different characters and personalities together. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys! I'm back with chapter 4 and as promised it's Butch and Bubbles. **

**Now if there is a certain pairing you want to see more often, just let me know. **

**I do plan on showing the reds next time however.**

**anyways, i hope you guys like it and please do not forget to review. **

* * *

(Butch's POV)

"S-so." Bubbles stuttered over her words "I guess we should discuss the project." She smiled, but I could tell she was nervous around me. My guess was buttercup hadn't failed to already mention me to her sisters. Well isn't this gonna be so much fun, I can already see it ending so well.

I coughed, clearing my throat "I suppose." Sighing I took in her features. Bubbles was small, but I guess all four of them were. Well, they aren't small small, they are just smaller then me, which isn't hard to accomplish. Anyways, she was definitely still the same bubbles I had know when I was younger; blonde hair, can't forget the pigtails, sparkling sky blue eyes, dimples, the only thing that has changed was her height and figure.

"So," she smiled, becoming more comfortable "do you have a preferred day you want to meet up?" Bubbles asked politely

I shook my head "No ma'am, I'm free whenever you are." I winked making her blush slightly. She began tripping over her words again.

"Well h-how does Thursday sound?" she looked away, and over towards Boomer, she perked up her little puppy ears with excitement. She so likes him, may not know it yet, but she likes him. Question is, do I tell my little brother about this knew found information. Nah, I'll let him figure it out himself, it'll be a hell of a lot more entertaining that way.

"That's good with me," I leaned back in the chair "Would it be a big deal if we went to your house? Mine is kind of a disaster area." I chuckled

She smiled and bobbed her head up and down "Oh no, that's completely fine, I'm sure my sisters wont mind at all."

"I bet with you being super-powered girls of course it wont matter, they could snap my neck at the first sign of bad intentions." I watched her face intently, what I had said must not have bothered her at all for she juts smiled back

"Yeah" she giggled, "I guess that's one of the perks of having powers."

"Must be nice." I'm a liar, I know, you don't have to tell me.

She looked away, but not like she had previously, this time it was with sadness "I guess," sighing, she took in a deep breath "they have their ups and downs, but right now its mostly downs. People don't trust us anymore, they mayor, Mrs. Bellum, and the professor are the only ones who do. But because no one else does we aren't allowed to used them, it's way more complicated than it should be."

"So you guys really screwed up this time huh?" I asked, "I mean, don't get me wrong I've never been a big fan of you and your sisters, but you did what you could right?"

She looked up at me, slightly angered "Of course we did what we could, but we are supposed to be the perfect little girls, and yet lo and behold, we messed up, big time."

I shrugged, shaking off her stare "eh, it doesn't bother me anyways. Looking around it's a lot easier to weed out fake people from the real ones now. For example" I pointed at a girl on the other side of the room "ya see her? Her name is princess. Total bitch that girl, not in the literal sense, because that would be you. No offense."

"None taken" she said, nodding her head, beckoning me to continue

"Anyways, she's a cat as you can see." She nodded, her eyes big "and you know not all cats are bad, there are those that are cuddly and very needy, but not this one. She's the Queen; well at least she thinks so. Of course she has some qualities of a cat, unfortunately none of the cool ones. She's not flexible, athletic, or agile, no, she's mean, rude, likes to be in your business, and when she throws her temper tantrums she breaks things, well just about anything that can be broken. "

"How does this contribute your point", she whispered.

I smirked "Because dear Bubbles, those are the traits of a cat, of course to figure out whether she's the cuddly kind or the mean kind requires more information but because of our tails, ears, whiskers, and various other markings you can basically tell who you should befriend, who you should trust and who you should stay away from. "

"I assume I should stay away from…"

"Princess."

She smiled "Princess, I'll make sure to remember that name."

"It's not like it's hard to forget" I shrugged "she doesn't really let you forget it."

She giggled. Wow was she adorable. Not my kind, Bubbles is way to innocent, but I could definitely get used to being friends with her.

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

Butch was hot, in the tall, dark, and mysterious way, but hot none-the-less. I could stare into his eyes for hours, they were so green, they were a tad bit darker than emeralds, and Buttercup would love them. I'm surprised she's not fallen in love with them; I sure would if he was the bad boy type. I knew his kind all too well from fighting crime over the years. However I still didn't know what was so bad about him; Buttercup was complaining about him earlier, in fact I could hear the hatred in her tone when she spoke of him, but he didn't seem so awful.

Actually with the mixture of his eyes, muscles, and smile it could make any girl melt, even me who didn't typically fall for bad boys. I guess it doesn't hurt to look and appreciate from a distance. Besides Boomer is more my type, such a goof and adorable aurora about him. I wouldn't mind crushing on him.

What am I talking about! Checking out boys is more of a second day of school activity. I have more important things to be worrying about than attractive boys. Oh whom am I kidding, I don't fight crime anymore, and my schedule just got really free! Oh my! I could try out for the cheer squad or join the theater. I would have time for a boyfriend, wow maybe coming here wont be that bad.

I smiled to myself but Butch must have seen. He gave me a funny look "Watcha thinking about there, smalls?"

My cheeks became warm "O-oh nothing, it's nothing." He raised his right eyebrow and smirked

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because I'm a bad liar." I shrugged happily. Luckily for the bell went off, signaling lunchtime. I hopped up from my seat, my curled hair bouncing slightly as I walked over to my sisters.

"Lets eat!" Buttercup declared "I'm hella starving." Bunny giggled and Blossom rolled her eyes.

We walked in silence to the cafeteria where we picked a table that had not yet been occupied. We sat down and began eating the food I had packed for us all in our individual lunch bags. Not to far off from us, at a different table, were Boomer and Butch, along with the other two brothers.

It did seem a little odd to me they practically match my sisters and I. Right down to out favorite colors. Something did seem fishy, but I wasn't going to question it, after all I'm not Bubbles Utonium: the powerpuff girl, I'm just Bubbles Utonium now.

* * *

**OKAY! I hope you enjoyed, because I know i liked writing this chapter a lot and have been planning it for quite a bit. **

**Don't forget to review please please please! ^_^**

**and i do have a new story called Beyond Offline, check it out, it would mean the world to me.**

**alright that concludes todays message**


	5. Chapter 5

**So please bear with me for this chapter, I'm still trying to mold bunny and her personality if you hadn't figured it out already. It's difficult because I want to add in bits and pieces of myself into the character but I also want her to be original and bring something to the story that others don't, I don't want her to be looked at as the shy little girl that some perceive her as because of the episode she appeared in, in the actual show. She and Bandit are a working progress, but I truly believe after this chapter I finally have a feel for what I want them to be**.

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

Being stuck with Bunny for the project didn't seem all bad, sure she wasn't talkative but if she was anything like my brother Bandit, she would open up within a matter of minutes. Of course I wasn't expecting anything in the intelligence department like I would from brick or Blossom, but I suppose Bunny sure beat the 'punch first ask questions later' philosophy that Butch and Buttercup possessed. That didn't mean I shouldn't watch my mouth, If Bunny did own the same social skills as my brother then that meant she put up a charming front, while behind the mask she could easily configure 5 easy ways to murder someone and get away with it. Trust me, Bandit had quite the cruel mind when needed, but for the most part these days he just put on a nice charming smile for the ladies, and then when they weren't noticing he slipped on to the next one. I expected nothing less from his counterpart, and my psychology partner, charm and wit, but I knew from working with bandit, she was analyzing me. She was analyzing everything, from a quick escape route incase needed, to the way the boy in the corner pulled up his lips into a smile because his partner said something funny. And then when she felt everything was secure, she hid away her mysterious façade and brought out the side of her, which her name suggested, sure she wasn't bubbly like well…Bubbles but she sure did have that air or superiority, grace, mystery, and charm. It made you want to get to know her, I assumed it was a trait that both her and Bandit acquired from the years being sent in as the spies for each individual sides.

I watched her stand and walk over where the four puffs stood together, I could see Blossom shaking her head at something Buttercup must have said while the other two girls giggled with the green puff. I stood from my seat as well and walked with my brothers to the cafeteria, where we sat in silence the majority of the time.

However Brick finally spoke up, ending the silent lunch. "Bandit I should kill you," he growled out "your job is not to kiss up to the girls and flirt with them," he ground his teeth "especially not Bossy Blossy."

Bandit chuckled, pushing Brick's temper, but Brick never really got… angry, he normally roped in his anger before it could become a thing, normally if it got out of hand it happened at home and was with Butch typically. Never Bandit, he knew how to sneak around trouble, after all his name was bandit for Christ sakes.

"Why?" he leaned back in his chair, his vibrant violet eyes shined dangerously "you jealous or something?" Bandit was pushing his luck today; it was obvious that was for sure.

Brick just looked at my fourth brother with a deadpan face, showing no emotion what so ever, his blood red eyes sent chills up my spine and they weren't even directed at me.

Bandit rolled his eyes and sat up, crossing his arms over his chest "alright fine red, I wont do it again, all the girls are off limits, gotcha." He stuffed a French fry into his mouth, rather ungracefully might I add. It was a wonder why girls kept coming back for him honestly.

"So what now Brick?" Butch questioned, being surprisingly quiet, that never happened…Butch was of course still the hyperactive ADHD boy he was when we were younger, except he was able to control it more, only slightly though. Don't get carried away here, not to mention with hormones and puberty he got taller and stronger, and way more arrogant.

Brick rubbed his temple "We will just have to work quickly, now wont we…plus I would say try to get to know your specific counterpart more, but that may prove difficult with Buttercup and Blossom being the overprotective sisters."

"Yeah I don't want to get on the wrong side of Buttercup's fists." Bandit shrugged "It's not something I prefer to do."

Butch's lips curved up in a smirk "Why little brother?" his eyes glowed mischievously "is the pretty boy afraid to get his hands a little dirty?"

"NO!" Bandit barked back "I just prefer not to get my throat ripped out, have you seen the teeth on that girl?" Bandit snarled, showing the small fangs his spirit animal came equipped with as well, sure they were sharp and pointy but not to the extent that was Buttercup or Brick, heck mine were slightly bigger than Bandits. I'd never mention it though, Bandit may have small fangs but have you ever met a raccoon? Those things are vicious and mean when provoked. I didn't want to be the one to get on Bandit's bad side, his fangs were small, but deadly nonetheless.

"Oh come on baby brother, are you really gonna let a little kitty scare you?" he ruffled bandits hair, big no no. Out of all of us, we all had specific little quirks about us; Brick needed a plan 24/7, you mess with that plan, insult that plan, and you were begging for death. Butch, well he was simple, don't question his masculinity, if you do, run. Myself, I liked to be clean and well dressed, my brothers made fun of me for it, on a constant basis, although Brick wasn't much better, he was very orderly about everything. And then Bandit, don't mess with his hair, and he tends to be a bit sensitive about his eyes sometimes. You have to go about it in a certain way, but that I'll get to some other time.

Bandit practically spat, "no," his nose wrinkled in disgust as he ground his teeth whilst pushing away Butch's hand "That bitch doesn't scare me."

"Butch," Brick cut in before Bandit and Butch could really get into it, he preferred the technique of stopping something before it started, it saved everyone the headache. "Drop it, now, Bandit, man up and get over it, find away around her. You hear me? And Butch, really, his hair, did ya really."

Both ruff brothers mumbled out a yeah, but bandits was more of a grumble and Butch's was more of a victorious yeah, the kind you would whisper in the middle of the night after winning at a video game, because you didn't wanna wake your extremely scary older brother. I speak from experience.

"Good now, the two we have to watch out for the most is Blossom and Bunny. Blossom is smart, and I know she can't have forgotten us so easily, her mind wouldn't allow for such a thing. And then Bunny, she's analytical, so be careful Boom, okay" Brick looked my way, I nodded, letting him know I was listening "She's waiting, and anything you say that sounds mildly suspicious she'll take it straight to Bossy Blossy." Wow, no pressure or anything, thanks Brick.

Again all four of us faded into silence until the bell rang again, signaling for us to go to our 3rd class of the day. I had math with Brick; therefore we walked together to the classroom, unfortunately on the far end of the school. When we got there I noticed all of the students chattered and talked amongst themselves. I looked around, not a puff in sight. I guess I shouldn't expect to have every class with Bubbles but a little part of me wished she were.

I looked to my older brother; he was talking with some girl, Princess by the look. Terrific, she was probably begging him to let her join our team. Dumb thing didn't even realize we didn't do shit like that anymore, she probably wouldn't care if she knew though. She uses any excuse she can to talk to my red-eyed brother.

Whatever the girl had said, it hade made Brick let a small devilish grin pass over his lips, for only a second. It was hardly noticeable, but I caught just in time, and whatever the brat had said, it gave him an idea. An idea I probably wasn't going to like much, and 9 times out of 10 it involved the powerpuff girls in some shape or form.

Exhaling and bracing myself for the nasally voice that was Princess, I joined my brother and listened on to there conversation. Princess gave no indication she had noticed me, but Brick shifted his eyes only slightly towards me, taking in my presence.

"Come on Brick!" the cat whined "let's show those puffs who own this school, after all it's there fault we are all here anyways" She stuck her nose into the air, she twirled her fingers around her tail, occasionally smoothing out the fur. "It's only fair. "

Brick only glared at the girl, showing no other sign of emotion than hatred for the female standing in front of us "Listen, I don't like Blossom or those pathetic puffs anymore than you do Princess but so help you, if I hear you've even glanced at them I will cut off your precious tail in your sleep."

Princess definitely got the message, as her eyes widened in fear and intimidation. Heck if I didn't know my brother was just bluffing I would be scared too. The rich snob only whined in irritation, her fear slipping away, leaving not a trace that she had previously been threatened.

"I just don't understand why you want to protect those bitches anyways," she rolled her eyes for the tenth time it seemed like "especially the pink one, she means nothing to us and you know it, she holds no value." Her nose wrinkled up in disgust as did my brothers, but the disgust was directed at Princess. All I could do is watch the argument go back and forth as I watched on in silence.

"Because Princess," Brick try to refrain from grinding his teeth, trying to be slow to anger, but it was hard not to lose your temper with Miss Whorebucks, "I already told you, it's an absolutely top secret mission from Mojo."

"I don't obey a monkey Brick," Princess barked out "Just because you and your brothers have the ignorance to follow an ape doesn't mean I do." Wrong move, very much a wrong move princess.

Brick got dangerously close to the girl, but she made no effort to back down from the death-laced glare he shot at her "If you do anything to jeopardize this mission and I find out, it may be the last thing you do." He was not bluffing now. However with that he straightened himself to his full height and looked my way, "Lets go Boom, class is starting." Oh my, was this going to be fun fun fun.

* * *

**well thats it for today, i hope you enjoyed, please check out my other story, Beyond Offline.**

**let me know if you have any suggestions, i'm always open to them, and let me know who's POV you would like to hear more of. **

**again bear with me when it comes to Bunny and Bandit as I'm still experimenting with them**

**~THANK YOU!**


End file.
